According to Wikipedia: Aging in Place is an initiative developed to help America's communities become places that are good for seniors to live in. A similar network is the Elder Villages.
Aging in Place refers to the desire of elderly people to age independently at home (rather than in a medical facility), but at the same time to feel safe, protected and cared for. There are a number of technical approaches that aim to enable such an environment at the home of the elderly person(s) based on the use of unobtrusive sensors and optionally body worn sensors embedded in Wearables (e.g., Smart Watches) and/or Smart Mobile Devices (e.g., Smart Phones). The fixed ambient sensors are installed in the home and are monitored automatically, activating an alarm or notification when needed—this approach is known as Ambient Assisted Living (AAL).
Smart homes help promote aging in place by physiological monitoring, functional monitoring for emergency detection and response, safety monitoring and assistance, security monitoring and assistance, social interaction monitoring and assistance and cognitive and sensory assistance.
Georgia Institute of Technology has developed an in-home monitoring system that can inform family members about an older relative's daily activities, health status, and potential problems. A smart house by University of Florida has created smart refrigerators and pantries which can detect food consumption.
Behavioral Telemedicine: A New Approach to the Continuous Nonintrusive Monitoring of Activities of Daily Living (Telemedicine Journal 6(1):33-44, May 2000) by Anthony P. Glascock and David Kutzik describes a fully automated, passively activated data-acquisition system for routine, continuous, nonobtrusive monitoring of selected activities of daily living and production of a behavioral record for trend analysis. The monitoring system uses heat, motion, vibration, and electric current sensors-to record presence or absence of selected behavior and time and frequency of sensor signals. The individual is not required to wear apparatus nor press buttons because objects in the environment are electronically monitored, not the elder.
The references cited above and herein teach technology known in the art that may be applicable to the presently disclosed subject matter. Therefore the full contents of these publications are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate, for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.